


龙骑士33

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: lanwangji/weiwuxian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	龙骑士33

33  
魏无羡咬紧牙关，把喘息和言语全吞进肚子里，生怕哪一句再刺激到白龙。他摸过白龙的鳞片，明明都那么坚硬无匹，可性器上的鳞却软得好像羊毛，刮得他从里到外浑身在发痒。因为疼痛而萎靡不振的器物又颤巍巍地抬起了头，前戏一波三折，拖延太久，以至于稍加刺激就忍不住有出精的兆头。魏无羡想坚持到和白龙一起，可事与愿违，龙再次彰显出了强悍的实力，只用胯部用力，竟然也匀速持久，随着肉穴渐渐变得适应，摩擦的幅度虽然没有变大，速度却越来越快，快意便像洪水一样铺天盖地而至，这一次，远比之前更汹涌，更剧烈。  
燥热，滚烫，酥麻，燎原大火围住了魏无羡，让他渴得要命，呼吸凌乱。穴肉无法控制地不停泌着汁，不由自主地使劲吸嘬，感受实在太清了，茎身上的龙鳞好像一支支小毛笔，一簇簇小毛刷，巨细无靡地扫刷着穴肉，缓解他干渴的同时，也带来了无穷无尽的麻痒，不片刻就让魏无羡失了神，丢了魂，所有的感官仿佛都聚集在了脐下三寸，除此之外，再顾不上别的。  
他渐渐得了趣，正逢白龙抽身要退，贪欢的肉穴恋恋不舍，绞住了向内一吮。盗贼的软骨功发挥到淋漓尽致，拧腰就势一追，竟把两根硕物一口回吞，这一记追逐得太猛，比白龙控制了力气的攻势凶猛多了，同时，也让性器顶到了比刚才更深的位置。魏无羡从喉咙深处喘出一声低叹，鱼儿似地一弹，浑身绷成了一道弦，肠壁不停地抖索，死命地咬着性器往深处啜，接着那抖索变成了痉挛，再蔓延到了全身，排山倒海的巨浪把他拍上了天堂，颠簸半晌，才轰然撤走，兀自立在他下腹之物关口移开，浊液一涌而出，洋洋洒洒的喷了到处，氤氲出一片特殊的麝香气息。  
他自个儿升了天，绞着长柄的穴肉越加死缠烂打，纠结不休，被包裹其中，那销魂滋味难以言表，白龙也隐忍到了极限，再被麝香气味一激，终于留不了情，猛地一撤，开始了凶猛的进袭。  
魏无羡的潮涌还没到尽头，就被白龙的猛顶撞得几乎飞出去，他连忙配合地攀上白龙的肩，可接近失去理智的粗暴无比，没几下就撞得他有些承受不了。那大开大阖，大肆挞伐，把他猛地又掀回了潮顶，不容分说，连续强制高潮。超越了极限的感受逼得暗夜精灵想逃脱，可他根本无处可逃，白龙紧紧扣牢了腰和腿，一旦有任何想退却之意，就会遭受更深更猛的撞击作为报复。  
魏无羡不堪承受，浑身软得像一汪春水，不住讨饶道：“好、哥哥，你轻、轻点……含光哥哥……饶了我……”  
他一句话说也说不完全，被顶得断了好几次，湿黏的水声伴着啪啪的撞击声，听来实在是淫靡极了。  
白龙开拓了几十回合，寻到那处不能碰的销魂点，开始就着一处疯狂顶弄，这一来，肠壁顿时又吮又缩，本来就软腻湿热，颤个不停，这下又更开始一波波地吸裹。  
鳞片的刮擦和蕈头的琢磨，逼得魏无羡快活得几乎发疯，被自己侧抱起来的腿几乎搂也搂不住，一个劲地往边上滑。  
白龙伸手一捉，把那摇摇欲坠的腿往肩上一扛，又是好一番狂猛的鞭挞。驰骋间，白龙一眼瞥见，盗贼身形后仰，胸膛挺出，被他揉过的乳尖红艳地翘着，可爱可怜，便伸手一捻，搓了搓乳珠再一摘。  
魏无羡被填得无比充实，那两根硕物看似狰狞，吃下去之后便感受到了极致的妙处。而白龙冲刺时的狂暴实在太合他心意了，销魂蚀骨，尝过一次就永远戒不掉了，他惊涛骇浪翻滚，这一番操弄把他浑身艹得敏感到了极致，再次被亵玩乳尖，成了压断骆驼的最后一根稻草，一阵剧烈的痉挛之后，终于淋漓尽致地又泄了身。  
白龙俯下来，吻住了魏无羡的唇，两股微凉液体在内里喷发，释放，又浓又多，直把混血儿灌得小腹微微隆起。  
魏无羡被逼到山穷水尽，强制接连出精，及至最后，精关空虚地翕张了几下，只吐出一小口稀薄如水的薄精，他有气无力地抱着白龙的肩膀，加深了这个亲吻，感觉被彻底掏空了。

分开之时，白龙在盗贼的下唇上轻轻咬了一下，尖齿留下两个对称印痕。  
魏无羡借力坐起来一点，低头一看，红白一片，红的是白龙的血，白的则大多是他自己的污浊，场面凄惨无比，简直像凶案现场一般。  
他忍不住噗嗤笑了，摸着被射涨的小腹，道：“蓝湛啊，你射了这么多，是想让我给你生小龙崽子么？”  
蓝湛撇开眼睛，把他一推，微愠道：“你如何能生。”  
魏无羡：“哈哈哈。”  
调戏成功，他得意得很，抬手又去勾白龙的下巴，可他浑身酸软，胳膊抬到一半，抖索得不像样，只好放了回去。  
白龙浑身冒着寒霜，不知又是在恼还是在羞，龙角两侧的鳞片一点点显出来，如瀑的黑发垂落，化成更晶亮的鳞甲，赤裸的肩膀，手臂，浮出重重雪白的鳞片，又越来越清晰，而寒霜越来越浓，犹如实质，让整个洞穴的温度都降到了濒临冰点。  
魏无羡冻得打了个喷嚏，抓过散落的衣服往身上裹，一边道：“蓝湛，你怎么开始长鳞片了？”  
白龙猛地抬起头，赤红的眸子中，瞳孔已经变成了龙形态的竖瞳。没能回复成平时的浅薄瞳色，其中还有着魏无羡从未见过的嗜血与冰冷，像盯猎物似的锁定了混血精灵。  
魏无羡愣住了。什么情况，已经做到这个地步了，怎么白龙的疯劲儿还没过去？他转念再一想，不对，下半身的问题解决了，蜕皮的问题可还没解决呢，难不成真的要上演拔吊变敌人的剧情了吗？！  
他暗暗戒备，冰霜蕴起的雾气中，白龙精实的身躯轮廓变的浅薄，越来越大，最终变回了庞大的龙形。龙垂下头颅，似乎像凑魏无羡近一点，可在距离几码之外，动作就不自然地顿住了，想被无形的结界挡住了似的。他开始用龙语低沉地念诵，不断重复着一个短短的语句，不止重复了多久，才仰天喷出一口悠长的龙息。  
若混血的暗夜精灵听得懂龙语，那么一定会知道，白龙念诵的并不是什么艰涩的古魔法，而是：  
【珍宝】。

龙的一生能拥有无数财宝，  
可仅拥有一样珍宝。  
为了守护珍宝，龙将倾尽此生。

那道龙息悠长而持久，冰雾厚重到完全遮蔽了龙形。到了这一刻，即便是对魔法元素不太敏感的魏无羡，也清晰地感受到了水元素和冰元素的不断汇聚，空气中的元素分子凝成了实体，冰冷的雨丝终于点点坠落，随即越来越大，越来越密，变成极小范围内的倾盆大雨，笼罩住了白龙所在的方寸之地。  
魏无羡瞠目结舌，纷乱的雨点溅在他身上，刺骨的冰寒让他一个激灵惊醒。  
他心知不妙，猛地冲进了冰雨之中，试图靠近白龙，却始终摸不到雾中的龙的身躯。  
他急的大声喊道：“蓝湛，你怎么了！”  
白龙毫无回应，但随着雨水的瓢泼，雾气终于渐渐散去，雨水散发着寒意，顺着龙庞大的躯体滚落，在落地之前毫无预兆地变成了冰，眨眼的功夫，冰晶已经埋住了白龙的小半个躯体。   
魏无羡摸出匕首，拼命砸冻住白龙的冰层，冰屑乱飞，在刀刃下，碎冰片片滑落，但远远比不过结冰的速度。盗贼筋疲力尽，只好放弃破冰，奋力拍打着，喊道：“蓝湛——！！你快醒醒！！！”  
听到互换，白龙猛然睁眼，倏然动了起来，却是一爪子把魏无羡掀飞。  
他道：“离开，去找兄长。”  
魏无羡连滚带爬地站起来，一咬牙，道：“你放心，我尽快回来，大哥一定有办法救你！”  
他毫不迟疑，转身就走，白袍太累赘，他就把一双阔袖当成腰带系起来。精疲力竭和没能痊愈的内伤严重拖慢了速度，可他顾不上了，甚至不吝用上透支的技能，洞外就是陡峭的悬崖边，盗贼没有半点停滞，调整了呼吸，纵身下跳——

※  
半空中，一股温和的风托住了盗贼极速坠落的身体，然后是一只银白色的龙爪，勾住了他，把他又放回了洞口。  
银龙来的太及时了，魏无羡大喜，道：“涣哥！”  
银龙语调严肃，道：“阿湛把自己封住了吗？”  
魏无羡：“还没全封，求您了，快进去看看他！”  
银龙双翼一抖，把背上的人甩下去，风一样消失在洞穴之中。  
没穿盔甲的黑甲战士·聂落下来，就地一滚，地方狭窄，他差点滚过头摔下悬崖，好容易稳住了，与脱力跪坐在地的盗贼面面相觑。  
聂一愣，背过去，好一会，憋出来一句：“……你先把衣服穿整齐。”  
魏无羡心慌意乱，所有的心思都挂在洞穴深处的白龙身上，这会被人提醒才总算反应过来，把白袍整理重新穿好了，才道：“聂大哥，涣哥既然来了……那蓝湛他……”  
聂并不回头，找了块平坦些的石头坐下，道：“我知道的并不比你多，练完刀，我才睡下，泽……涣君就说元素暴动，着急火燎地往这边来了。”  
魏无羡：“好吧，是我莽撞了。”  
聂：“你……”  
聂欲言又止，魏无羡耸耸肩，坦荡承认道：“没什么好遮掩的，如你所见，我恋慕白龙，不止是坐骑与骑士的关系，就这样。”  
聂：“不。我是想问，是否该进去看看。”  
魏无羡：“……”  
魏无羡：“有道理，我们一起进去吧，在这里等得揪心。”  
两人一同起身，刚要往里走，银龙又像一阵狂风似的冲了出来，挡在了两人的面前。  
聂：“如何？”  
银龙摇摇头，小型的风卷散尽，欣长的青年随之现了形。他面容和白龙又七八分相像，更娟秀温润些，也是一身洗练的浅白长袍，与白龙不同的是，那长袍布料被光线一照，反射出来的是银色的光华。  
蓝涣对着聂嘱咐：“你千万不可进去，最好也不要接近洞口。”嘱咐完，才转过来，冲魏无羡招手，道，“我需要先问你几件事。”  
魏无羡心里着急，想问蓝湛的状况，但涣龙既身为龙谷的医者，又是蓝湛敬重的长兄，于情于理，他都应该服从，于是低眉顺目地走过去，道：“涣哥。”  
蓝涣长叹一声，道：“你既想与阿湛结契，为何还要和他行伴侣之礼？”  
魏无羡：“结契？伴侣之礼？”  
蓝涣：“果然。”  
魏无羡：“……难道结契和伴侣是两码事？？？”  
蓝涣：“我曾经试图阻止你和阿湛‘结契’，可是从来没有阻止过你与阿湛亲近，看来是我的暗示还不够明显，而阿湛也没把一切原委解释与你听。但是，他身处特殊时期，所以，魏兄弟，我希望你不要怨他。”  
魏无羡急道：“我怎么会怨他，我只想知道他这样到底是怎么回事，要怎么才能让他恢复，无论任何代价。”  
蓝涣点点头，道：“也好，那就由我来说罢。”  
银龙两手空空，却不知道从哪里拿出一卷毯子，然后是小铜炉，茶叶，水罐等等诸多物件。聂随手接过去，在洞口平坦的地方摆出了一个足以小憩的场所。蓝涣神态自若，像是习以为常，烧水，煮茶，又招呼盗贼对面坐下，才道：“说来话长，我刚才去看阿湛，他已经完全冰封了。等我说完了，你再进去看他吧。”  
魏无羡：“您不是说，我们最好连洞口都别靠近吗？”  
蓝涣：“聂兄当然不可以。我与阿湛同出一脉，所以能进入他的领地，在冰层三码之外看一看。但是你不一样，既然已经有了他的伴侣印记，当然可以随时去看他。”  
魏无羡：“伴侣……印记？”  
蓝涣指了指他的额头，踯躅了一下，委婉地道：“龙血、龙魂、龙法印，……龙精，四合而一，缺一不可，你的印记清晰完整，又穿着他胎蜕鳞片制成的婚服，我想，应该是完成的形态了吧。”  
魏无羡脸色微红，有心想找镜子照一照，又因为被银龙直接点破，简直坐卧不安。  
蓝涣又接着道：“阿湛很年轻，你知道他的能力是水元素和真理之眼。而我们龙的成年有两种界定方式，一个是战斗力和年龄，另一个是‘首次蜕皮’。第一次蜕皮很重要，极大可能会再获得一次神赐力量的机会。”  
魏无羡惊诧道：“等等等等，我有点不明白，你是说……他蜕皮……才、才成年？！”  
蓝涣：“差不多。”  
魏无羡三观碎裂，扶住了额头，心道，那自己岂不成了拐带未成年龙的混球，怪不得叔父总那么戒备，那简直是看诱拐犯的眼神。  
蓝涣：“你也不必这么震惊，我也说过，界定方式有两种，龙谷上下早把他当成成年龙对待，否则他也不可能作为执行龙，代表龙谷出面了。”  
魏无羡并没有因为这句安慰而好受一点，只好虚弱地点了点头作为回应。  
蓝涣又道：“他自小懂事，也很有计划，虽然临近首蜕，我还是答应让他来帮忙了。本想等龙谷关闭后，阿湛就自行冰封闭关，这样能最大可能地接受龙神的惠赐。在你来龙谷之前，所有的龙，包括叔父、我，乃至于蓝湛他自己，都默认将会独立度过这个时期，并且，成为龙神之后第二头拥有三种神力的龙。可是万万料想不到，阿湛因为求偶而进入了发情期，进而提前开始了蜕皮，这实在让我们措手不及。”  
魏无羡垂头丧气，银龙的每一个字都像刀子似的扎着他的心。  
聂接过银龙的沏好的茶，转手递给了盗贼。  
魏无羡道了谢，端着茶，却一口也喝不下。  
蓝涣：“远古时，龙临近成年就会开始寻找伴侣。但是我们的种族太过强大，寿命也很漫长，以至于每一头小龙的诞生，都需要吸收过多的能量，足以让天地承载不下，失去平衡，从而引发大规模的劫难。所以，龙神降下命令，只能龙们保持固定的数量，不可随意增加，可是发情期还在，为了孕育下一代而储存在我们身体内的能量还在。所以，蜕皮期封冰，并且每隔一段时间，打开龙谷，邀请异族人进入，就是为了在结契的过程中，平和地消耗掉这些过度积蓄的能量，从而维持位面的安定。短短一百年的服务期限，对我们只是沧海一粟，却足够让异族的骑士走完整个生命，只是我们必须三缄其口，所以你们那边没人知道还有这一层的内情。  
魏无羡：“……那您告诉我……不要紧吗？”  
蓝涣：“你的身上有印记，相当于是蓝湛的半身，和他共享生命，所以也算是龙谷的一份子了，当然有知情权。本来封冰是很安全的，可是你们已经……咳，阿湛为了不狂化，用仅剩了一半的生命力封冰，其中的凶险可想而知，时间恐怕也会很漫长，不仅无法奢望得到新的神赐之力，甚至有可能蜕化失败，就此沉睡。”  
魏无羡手一抖，手中的茶杯应声化为碎片，热水洒了一身，可他完全感觉不到烫，一把抓住银龙，急问道：“那……那我该怎么办，能不能把给我的生命力还给他？杀了我行不行，或者向龙神献祭？”  
蓝涣：“就算你能把生命力还给他，破冰最快也要百年，到时你已经入土，再也见不到他了。”  
魏无羡想也不想，断然道：“没关系，只要蓝湛能活下去，我不在乎。”  
蓝涣看了盗贼片刻，终于释然一笑，道：“不必了。这是阿湛自愿给你的，还用的是上古法阵，谁也无法更改，而你和他生命相连，如果你死了，他也无法独活。事已至此，不如相信我们龙族的强悍生命力，也请你相信阿湛，总有一天，他必定会醒来的。”  
魏无羡还想说什么，蓝涣已经站起来，摆摆手，道：“现在就算叔父知道了，也对你们无可奈何，说服的工作就交给我吧。相对的，你愿不愿意替龙谷守着阿湛呢？”  
魏无羡举起手，比出暗夜精灵族的誓言手势，郑重道：  
“以艾露恩之名起誓，我将尽心守护蓝湛，无论天长地久，无论病痛，永不离左右。”  
蓝涣点点头，化为龙形，与聂一同离开了。

龙守护珍宝，珍宝也会守着龙，离得越近，龙越安心。  
而奇迹，往往就会因此诞生。

 

※  
百年之期，一晃而过。  
龙谷再开的那一天，年轻的异族人们带着好奇的目光，踏上了从未涉足的这片领土。  
脚落地那一瞬，风云变色，电闪雷鸣。  
狂风卷着浓云，地震伴着啸涌，天空摇摇欲坠，地壳则喧闹不停，仿佛二者要调换位置，把一切推到重来。  
有如末日再临。  
所有的龙都顿住了，一起飞上天空，遥望着元素暴动的源头。  
山谷之中，缓缓升起一道明亮的光芒，黑茫茫的天空中，也亮起一颗耀眼的星芒，二者交相呼应，互相吸引，化为一条沟通天地的光道。  
在光道之中，一条通体雪白的龙缓缓升起，赐福的光辉倏然扩散，遍洒龙谷每一寸土地，天地间光亮无比，短短一瞬，随即，所有异动已经又归于寂静。  
众龙循迹而来。  
在光柱消失的地方，化成人形的白龙正与混血的暗夜精灵静静相拥，仿佛他们天生就该如此，再没有任何能让二者分开。  
看到这一切的银龙摇头摆尾，心道，岁月静好，随他们去吧，回头就要让龙们原地解散。  
却有一头德高望重的大龙咬牙切齿，猛扑过去，口吐闪电，怒道：  
“混账，成何体统——！！！！”  
（完）


End file.
